There exists a variety of orthodontic therapies and devices for rectifying of malocclusions. Generally, such therapies require the use of teeth biasing means and anchoring means.
Conventionally, such anchorage may be provided either internally or externally. When provided within the mouth, the anchorage is typically provided by utilizing the molar teeth or using bone implants. “Implant Orthodontics/Dental Laser” (SUZUKI, Junji; CHIYODA SHOBO; 27 Jul. 2002) teaches the use of implants that are partially embedded in the mandible or maxilla bone to provide anchorage for an orthodontic device. JP Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-187071 teaches use of an orthodontic device having a base and an extension. The base is screwed to the mandible or maxilla bone to provide the required anchorage.
Conventionally, when a bone implant having a screw-like, stick-like or plate-like base having and an extension is used, the base is directly implanted into the mandible or maxilla bone to provide anchorage for the wiring that is to be connected to the extension. Generally, the implant is painful to patients not only during the implanting processes but also after the implanting processes as well as during the implant removal processes. In addition, the implantation and removal of the implant damages the mandible or maxilla bone and neighboring mucous membranes. Conventional implants also cause feelings of physical disorder or foreign sensation in wearers.
Alternatively a bone jointing plate (miniplate) as used by plastic surgeons may be used as an anchorage means. However, the screw holes of the miniplate are interconnected, and no means are provided to specifically connect any wiring to the plate; thus, such a plastic surgery device is not suitable for use in orthodontic applications.
An orthodontic implant may conventionally be secured to the mandible or maxilla bone with a miniature screw or screws, which do not provide sufficient anchorage because the mandible or maxilla bone is not solid enough to maintain the miniature screw or screws for prolonged use. When the anchorage is not sufficient, a gap may form between the hole of the mandible or maxilla bone and the gap that might be created and may lead to an infection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that allows three-dimensional freedom of manipulation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that provides reliable and long lasting anchorage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that is less painful than conventional orthodontic implants or anchor devices currently in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that causes less damage to the mandible bone, maxilla bone, or mucous tissues than conventional orthodontic implants or anchor devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that causes less irritation to patients than conventional orthodontic implants or anchor devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic anchor that is easier to implant and remove than conventional orthodontic implants or anchor devices.
Other objects and how to achieve all objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.